


Wander My Own Road

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for spnwriterlounge triple-drabble prompt "isolation"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wander My Own Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnwriterlounge triple-drabble prompt "isolation"

Dean's loneliness was so well hidden that he never really noticed it himself. What he and Sam got up to wasn’t about loneliness, but something far more desperate – pain and persecution and unfairness life showed the Winchesters, like that time Dean mistakenly answered Sam’s phone and got accepted into law school. The constant womanizing was a logical (in his mind) consequence of his masculine good looks, his cool car – and of “badass Dean,” which he'd once said out loud to the mirror in the tiny bathroom at the Cloverleaf Motel in Waukeegan. Sam wasn't there to hear him say it.

Sam never wanted to abandon his family, but he found some comfort in isolating himself from the crazy; it was the only way to figure out what he wanted, and what he was capable of. He knew things weren’t going to end well, but “end badly” only seemed to slip further from what most people would imagine as bad down into a world of ruled by pain, death and soul-stripping eons in Hell – what he didn’t need when those thoughts overtook him was Dean asking if he wanted to pick up some girl at a bar and “finally get some.”

John was never quite so alone as when he found his sons again. He’d cared for them, both of them, for years in the car – driving him slowly mad in a way that Mary’s death hadn’t. And then he’d had just one to care for, the one he trusted with his car because he thought they were so alike. He’d left them to fend for themselves when he caught the demon’s trail. But finding them again, bruised and broken and so desperately in need of his arms – he was outside that embrace even as he felt them wrap around him.


End file.
